Traditional general lighting systems produce beams of light with limited wavelengths for illumination. Because of the limited range of light produced, these systems, even under high intensity, can still make it difficult to discern objects and people at a distance. Reading signs, road markers, or seeing pedestrians can be quite challenging, especially at night or when environmental conditions turn harsh, such as rain and fog. Another issue that reduces object efficacy of traditional lighting systems is the use of bright lighting without providing sufficient control of the color temperature of the produced light. Cloudy skies or twilight lighting conditions are at extreme ends of the color temperature scale. Twilight is 12,000 degrees K and overcast skies are typically 6500 degrees Kelvin, Sunrise at 3000 degrees Kelvin and midnight at 0 degrees Kelvin. Contemporary vehicles and roadways are designed with brighter and more efficient lighting systems that illicit a significant response from the human eye. The light reflex of the human eye is constantly being tested and can be pushed to limits where temporary blindness may be the result from inadequate aversion response.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings by providing a system that enables a user to control various characteristics of a beam of light. These characteristics include, but are not limited to, light intensity, color temperature, and effective wavelength. This is accomplished through the use of a dichroic element used to increase spectral bandwidth. By expanding the range of possible wavelength of source lighting, the present invention increases visual perception of the objects being illuminated. Additionally, by using the present invention in a controlled lighting system, visual detail of objects is greatly enhanced, both reflective and luminescent objects will have greater visual clarity. This can be further enhanced by using spray on/paint on florescent paints, color or clear. Utilizing a prism-based light engine easily combines color temperatures (colors)/wavelengths, which are mixed or modulated and intensity adjusted. Any color temperature can be reproduced for use in advertising source lighting, decorative displays, environmental lighting systems, or handheld portable lighting such as, flashlights and other personal lighting.
The present invention, the modular multiwavelength light source, is a modular device that produces multiwavelength light beams that contain only user-selected wavelengths. This functionality enables the present invention to produce light that is tailored to specific situations. For example, the present invention can function as the headlights for land, air, and sea vehicles. Additionally, the present invention can be designed as a portable lighting device that can be used by search and rescue personnel, law enforcement personnel, and other members of the general population. Further, the present invention is designed to be used in permanent fixtures that include, but are not limited to, general outdoor lighting, street lighting (overhead highway and sign lighting), and parking lot flood lighting.
Preferably, the present invention is a broadband lighting system that utilizes both the visible and UV wavelengths of light. Further, the present invention is designed to produce multiwavelength beams that contain electromagnetic waves form all portions of the electromagnetic (EM) spectrum. The Visible light wavelength of the EM spectrum occupies a very narrow portion of the available bandwidth that could be used to enhance object visibility. This includes both the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum. Near Infrared (780 nm-2500 nm) is invisible to the human eye, but the shorter wavelength of the UV-a (395 nm-180 nm) will cause many objects to luminesce. The effect is known as black lighting. In one embodiment, the present invention uses multiple and extended wavelength LED technology produce desired light wavelengths. The present invention is designed to blend, merge, combine, and superimpose lights beams of varying wavelength. Thus, producing a coherent beam.
The present invention combines and modulates the electrical requirements of multiple light sources. Further, the present invention makes use of a prismatic optical block to produce a desired pattern and minimize microconvergence. Specifically, the present invention is an optical system that casts a bullseye-patterned beam of light. The present invention is designed to use multiple light-modification elements to combine multiple wavelengths, and dramatically increase the luminance intensity of the light provided by any number of optically-coupled light sources. While the normal spectral range of visible light is between 400 nm and 700 nm, the present invention is designed to function along a wide swath of the EM spectrum. Preferably the present invention operates within a range from 180 nm to 800 nm. This range enables the user to select the wavelengths required to illuminate aspects of objects that would otherwise remain invisible. For example, when a UV light wave hits an object containing substances known as phosphors, those phosphors will naturally fluoresce, and glow. This glow is created by the special way phosphors use the energy from UV light. When a photon from UV light hits the phosphorous material, it excites the electrons.
Preferably, the present invention makes use of a narrow UV wavelength (365-370 nm, 380 nm-385 nm) and visible light wavelength of 400 to 800 nm. Any visible portion of ultraviolet is minimized by using UV-A below 385 nm. Although, the UV-a portion of the present invention system can be run independently of the visible light portion, the UV portion is considered here to be a supplemental light source. The present invention can be coupled to a control system that changes the characteristics of produced light in response to environmental data.
Preferably the present invention uses an off-line power supply converter that outputs a bucked 40 VDC bus which is regulated voltage. Electrical power to be fed to 5 independent LED ballast modules. Each ballast module feeds a voltage and current regulated source to an individual COB LED module. These ballasts are current adjustable in order to change the intensity of the respectful LED module. There 5 independent cooling fans which are speed regulated based on temperature. There is a 9-lens system consisting of both planar convex and biconvex lenses to modify the shape and size of a produced beam. Additionally, a control interface accepts user inputs and controls power, light intensity for individual LED COBs as well as programmed color temperature, UV intensity and wavelength and mixing percentage. A display gives pertinent data related to voltage, current, and power usage.